


my taste in music is your face

by lukeisababe



Series: five times [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeisababe/pseuds/lukeisababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Calum says no to Michael and one time he says yes.</p><p>Or the one where Michael can't stop proposing to Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my taste in music is your face

**1.**

 

They're having dinner on the bus together one night after having finished a show, just a bunch of take out burgers and fries, but it's nice to sit down all of them together to just eat and chat before they're off to bed. Michael is sat opposite Calum, their feet tangled together under the table like they usually are when they're not sitting next to each other. His boyfriend is completely focused on the conversation he's having with Luke, talking animatedly with his hands and laughing loudly at something his friend has said occasionally. Michael can't stop staring at him and it's probably starting to get a bit creepy at this point, okay it's definitely creepy by now if the look Ashton is giving him is anything to go by.

 

“We should get married.” Michael blurts out and what the hell, he was not supposed to say that out loud. Calum is staring at him with wide eyes as he chokes on the bite of burger he'd just taken and Ashton is clapping him on the back, also staring at Michael with wide and shocked eyes.

 

“What the hell, Mike?!” Calum exclaims when he's finally stopped coughing, but still wheezing a bit before he swallows a mouthful of water. “Did you just propose?!”

 

“Um...” Michael trails off, scratching the back of his head as he avoids his friends stares. “I didn't mean to say it out loud?”

 

“But you did say it out loud! You can't just take something like that back! How long have you been thinking about this? Fuck, we've never even talked about this before!” Calum shouts and Michael shrinks back a bit in his seat, feeling absolutely ridiculous as Calum shouts at him about a proposal and Ashton and Luke hurrying out of there to avoid getting in the way of their fight.

 

“I'm sorry, okay?! It just came out of nowhere. I haven't been thinking about it. I was just...it just happened.” Michael replies with a shrug of his shoulders and Calum rolls his eyes.

 

“We've only been together for a year, we're in a band together touring the world. Why did you think this would be a good idea?” Calum asks him and Michael sighs in frustration.

 

“I told you I didn't plan this, it just came out. I'm sorry alright!” He exclaims and throws his hands up as another sign of the frustration he's feeling. “Geez, you'd think your boyfriend would react differently when you propose to him.”

 

“Maybe he would if it was actually a proper proposal.” Calum says and gets up from the table. “And the answer is no.”

 

**2.**

 

They're at a hotel for the night instead of the bus for once and Michael's made sure they're making the best of it. Touring with your boyfriend is awesome, except for when you spend 90% of the time on a tour bus with very small bunks that makes it very hard for you to have sex with said boyfriend. Tonight though, they've got a big hotel bed all to themselves and it's getting christened.

 

“Fuck, Cal. R-right there.” Michael moans when Calum successfully hits his prostate and wraps his legs tighter around his boyfriend's waist, allowing him to go even deeper. “S-shit. Harder.”

 

Calum leans down and presses their lips together, Michael opening up for him straight away and allowing their tongues to meet in the middle. He cries out and breaks the kiss when a hand wraps around his hard cock and starts pumping in time with their thrusts and feels that familiar tightening in his stomach as he inches closer to the end.

 

“F-fuck. Gonna c-come.” He moans and Calum speeds up just a little bit as he leans down and sucks a mark onto Michael's collarbone.

 

“C'mon babe, wanna see you come for me.” Calum says and Michael feels strange again, like he did a few weeks ago and before he knows what he's doing, he's blurting it out again.

 

“Marry me.” He says and comes, moans loudly and doesn't even notice that Calum has pulled away from him completely and is staring at him in disbelief until he comes down from his high.

 

“Are you fucking serious?!” He exclaims angrily and gets off the bed, his cock still hard and red, begging for relief.

 

“What? What did I do?” Michael asks in confusion until it dawns on him what he said right before he came. “Shit. Cal, I swear to god I didn't mean to say that!”

 

“You never do, do you? But you still say it. Fuck this shit.” He says and starts gathering some clothes in his hands along with a towel.

 

“Where are you going?” Michael asks and pouts a bit as he watches his boyfriend stalk off to the bathroom.

 

“To take care of this problem.” He says angrily and motions to his hard cock.

 

“I could-” Michael starts but Calum quickly interrupts him.

 

“No.” He says quickly. “The answer is still no.” And that's that.

 

**3.**

 

“So Michael, we have a question for you sent in from a fan.” The interviewer says and Michael nods his head with a smile on his face as he adjusts to mic in front of him and the big headphones over his ears. “If you had to pick one member in the band to marry, who would it be?”

 

Michael smirks and ignores the groans from the other boys as he turns towards Calum. “Why, Calum of course. Calum, you'd marry me wouldn't you?” He asks with a wink and Calum scoffs.

 

“No I wouldn't.” He says and glares at Michael, lips turned down in a frown.

 

“Ouch,” Michael says and clutches his heart jokingly as if it hurts. Except, by now, Calum's rejections are actually starting to hurt a bit. “Rejected by my own best friend. That hurts Cal.”

 

“Aw, I'll marry you Mikey.” Ashton cuts in and the interview moves on with the next question.

 

**< >**

 

“I can't believe you did that!” Calum shouts as soon as they're back in the van that will take them to venue they're playing at tonight. “That was live radio and you fucking proposed, again!”

 

“I just answered the fan's question. Pull that fucking stick out of your ass, it was just a joke. Would it have been better if I just ignored the question instead?” He asks challengingly and Calum crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“You could've said Ashton or Luke.” Calum snaps and Michael sighs as he watches his other two friends shift uncomfortably in the seats in front of them, trying not to eavesdrop.

 

“I don't want to marry them though. I want to marry you.” Michael admits honestly, says it quietly enough that he's sure only Calum could hear him.

 

“I've already told you no. How many times am I gonna have to tell you until you get it through your head that I don't want to marry you?” Michael actually flinches back from Calum's harsh tone like he's been slapped and turns his body away from his boyfriend.

 

“Fine, whatever.” He grumbles and stares out the window for the rest of the ride.

 

**4.**

 

“Sydney, how are you doing tonight?” Michael shouts into his microphone and smiles widely at the screams that erupt all around him. He can't fucking believe he's here right now, that he's gotten this far. “It's so good to be back home playing for you all. Let's be fucking loud tonight!”

 

They jump into the show and are more than halfway through when Michael sees a big glittery sign at the front of the crowd and he smiles to himself as he makes his way over to Calum when there's a pause between two songs to interact with the crowd a bit. He slings his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders when he reaches him and the crowd gets louder for a few seconds.

 

“Hey Cal.” He says into his mic and Calum chuckles a bit.

 

“Hey Mike.” He replies with a smile on his face and Michael knows it won't be there much longer but it's worth a shot at least.

 

“So, I was looking at our beautiful crowd in front of us and I noticed this sign that I found interesting.” Michael starts and now Calum's starting to look a bit worried, but he still keeps his smile on his face.

 

“Oh yeah? What does it say then?” He asks and Michael smiles wider.

 

“I'm glad you asked Calum. It's right over there, can you see it?” He says and points to the spot where the sign is still being held up by a girl jumping up and down in excitement. Michael can pinpoint the exact moment Calum sees the sign. It's the same moment his smile drops from his face. “Calum, will you marry me? Is what it says. So what do you say to that Cal?”

 

Calum turns and glares at him, subtly shaking his arm away from his shoulder before he plasters a fake smile on his face and turns back to the crowd. “I'm gonna have to say no, sorry.”

 

Michael 'awws' along with the crowd before he goes back to his spot on the other side of the stage, a slight pout on his face from being rejected once again. But he quickly forgets about it once he's back to playing his guitar and singing.

 

He's only reminded about it when Calum snaps at him for being an idiot and proposing to him at a concert and then ignores him for the rest of the night. Ashton and Luke stares at him sympathetically.

 

“Maybe you should just wait a bit before asking again.” Ashton suggests and Luke nods his head in agreement.

 

“Do you even have a ring?” He asks and Michael stares at them dumbfounded for a few seconds before he smack his forehead. How could he forget a ring? Honestly.

 

**5.**

 

Michael snuggles closer to Calum, squeezes his waist tightly as he buries his head in his boyfriend's chest who immediately starts carding his fingers through Michael's hair. Michael close to purrs at this and tries to focus on the movie they're watching on Calum's laptop, but it's a bit boring to be honest and he can't focus more than a few seconds.

 

“Cal?” He asks after a few more minutes in silence has passed between them, while he's drawing invisible patterns on his boyfriend's chest with the tip of his finger.

 

“Yeah babe?” Calum asks distractedly, probably focused on the shit movie they're watching.

 

Michael sighs and wiggles around a bit until he can get a hand down his front pocket and manages to pull the little black box out of there. He places it on Calum's chest without saying anything else before he sits up a bit to gauge the reaction.

 

Calum is just looking at it in confusion before he finally opens it and groans when he sees what it is. He slids the lid closed again and turns his glaring gaze towards Michael. “What's this?” He asks even though he obviously knows.

 

“It's a ring.” Michael shrugs. “I thought I should at least have a ring the next time I asked you.”

 

“Asked me what?” Calum asks even though he's obviously already aware of what.

 

“To marry me.” Michael says simply and Calum groans and sits up a bit as well, which is very hard to do when you're two people in a small bunk that is barely made for one.

 

“No.” Calum responds and jumps down from the bunk, landing on his feet with a light thud.

 

“Why don't you want to marry me?” Michael whines to hide the hurt in his voice. He's asked five times now and all he's gotten is rejection after rejection without any explanations.

 

“I'm not ready for that. We're not ready for that. We've only been dating for a year and a half. We're not even out to the world yet and here you are, asking me to marry you. I just think we're too young for that. What if..” He trails off and Michael tenses as he sits up straighter.

 

“What if what? We don't last?” Michael asks and gets no reply. “So you don't think we'll last, that's why. Great. I'm glad you've got so much faith in our relationship.”

 

“Michael...c'mon.” Calum says but Michael ignores him as he closes Calum's laptop and hands it over to the boy before he slumps down in his bunk and closes the curtains.

 

“Sorry for wanting to spend the rest of my life with you.” Is all he says before he forces himself to go to sleep before he does something stupid like start crying.

 

**+1**

 

Their relationship is a bit rocky for a few weeks before they get their act together and move on like nothing had happened. Michael hid the ring somewhere on the bus and it must've been a really good spot he found, because now he can't find it anywhere, which is probably for the best anyway.

 

The next few months pass by in a whirlwind of concerts and interviews and promo for their new album. Michael can barely keep up but suddenly it's October and their new album is out at midnight and they're doing a twitcam while it's dropped all around the world.

 

Ashton's laptop is set up in front of the couch on their bus and Michael's sat on the floor next to Luke, with Ashton and Calum on the couch behind them. One of Calum's hands are running through Michael's hair softly and he leans into the touch for a while before he remembers the twitcam has started and the way it might look between them. He tries to move away from his boyfriend, but Calum just hugs Michael from behind and places his head on top of Michaels.

 

“Hiiii.” Ashton says suddenly and Michael waves into the camera, subtly trying to push Calum away from him. “Our album is out in half an hour. Our second album!” The boys all hoot in excitement and chats a little bit about the recording and some of the songs before they move onto reading some questions from the fans.

 

“Ashton, would you rather eat a dick or have a banana as a dick? Wow, this question is weird.” Michael comments as he scrolls through the hashtag they'd made up for the twitcam.

 

“I'm not even going to answer that.” Ashton says matter of factly and Luke snorts.

 

“So you'd eat dick then?” He asks and Ashton splutters for a few seconds before he punches Luke's arm.

 

“Shut up Luke.” He says and they move onto the next question. A few minutes later Michael starts reading a question at random and doesn't even realize what it's about until he reaches that word again.

 

“Michael, you should ask Calum to marry you..oops, let's pick another one. Not gonna do that a-”

 

“Yes.” Calum says from behind him and Michael frowns in confusion.

 

“Huh?” He asks and continues to scroll through tweets until he finds another question he likes.

 

“Yes, I'll marry you.” Michael turns around in shock and watches as Calum smiles before he holds up his left hand where the ring Michael bought him all that time ago is wrapped around his finger.

 

“What?” He breathes out in shock, thinking that this must surely be a dream. Or a joke. Maybe both.

 

“If you still want to, that is.” Calum replies and ducks his head shyly, fiddling with the ring on his finger.

 

“Of course I do. God, Cal are you serious?” Michael asks just to be sure and cups Calum's cheeks in his hands as the other boy nods his head before he leans down and kisses his fiancé softly on the lips.

 

“We're getting married!” He cheers and breaks free from Calum to hug Luke and Ashton tightly.

 

“Guys, I think we broke the internet.” Calum comments from beside them with the twitcam frozen on him and Michael kissing in front of the world for the first time. He finds that he doesn't really care at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so...it's sunday, I was bored and this happened. I'm shit at writing endings, which you can clearly see. If you're reading my fic Close as Strangers, sorry for the delay in an update. It was only supposed to be two parts but looks like it's gonna be at least three. The second one should be up soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
